1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld device, more particularly to a multi-function handheld device for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when participating in an outdoor activity, such as camping or mountain climbing, articles such as flashlights, whistles, compasses, etc., have to be prepared for safety reasons. However, these articles are easily misplaced and are inconvenient to store. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,985 discloses a multi-function key holder that incorporates a whistle, a magnifying lens, a thermometer and a compass. It is desirable to provide a handheld device that incorporates a larger number of functions without involving a substantial increase in its dimensions.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function handheld device for outdoor use that incorporates a whistle, a torch unit, a mirror piece, a magnifying lens piece, a thermometer and a compass.
According to the present invention, a multi-function handheld device comprises a casing unit, a torch unit, a planar mirror piece, a planar magnifying lens piece, a thermometer, and a compass. The casing unit includes a lower casing member and an upper casing member mounted on top of the lower casing member. Each of the lower and upper casing members has a rear casing part and a front casing part that extends forwardly from the rear casing part in a longitudinal direction. The rear casing parts of the lower and upper casing members cooperatively confine an air chamber, and have rear ends that are distal to the front casing parts and that cooperatively define an air inlet in the longitudinal direction so as to be adapted to permit blowing of air into the air chamber. The rear casing part of the lower casing member is further formed with an air outlet that is disposed transverse to the longitudinal direction and that is adapted to permit releasing of the air that was blown into the air chamber, thereby permitting generation of a whistling sound output. The front casing part of the upper casing member is formed with a torch receiving chamber. The front casing parts of the upper and lower casing members are parallel to each other, and are spaced apart in the transverse direction so as to define a receiving slit therebetween. The front casing part of one of the upper and lower casing members is formed with a mounting socket that is registered with the receiving slit, whereas the front casing part of the other one of the upper and lower casing members is formed with a pivot stub that engages the mounting socket. The casing unit further has an outer wall surface formed with a thermometer receiving cavity and a compass receiving cavity. The torch unit is disposed in the torch receiving chamber, and includes a battery set, a lamp member, and a press member. The battery set has a first battery terminal and a second battery terminal opposite to the first battery terminal. The lamp member has a first lamp terminal in electrical contact with the first battery terminal, and a second lamp terminal that extends adjacent to and that is normally spaced apart from the second battery terminal. The press member is mounted on the front casing part of the upper casing member, and is operable so as to urge the second lamp terminal to contact the second battery terminal, thereby making electrical connection between the second lamp terminal and the second battery terminal. The planar mirror piece is disposed in the receiving slit, and has a peripheral frame portion mounted pivotally on the pivot stub. The planar magnifying lens piece is disposed in the receiving slit parallel to the mirror piece, and has an edge portion mounted pivotally on the pivot stub. Each of the mirror piece and the lens piece is movable between a concealed position and an exposed position. In the concealed position, a corresponding one of the mirror piece and the lens piece is confined between the front casing parts of the upper and lower casing members. In the exposed position, the corresponding one of the mirror piece and the lens piece is exposed from the front casing parts of the upper and lower casing members. The thermometer is mounted securely in the thermometer receiving cavity. The compass is mounted securely in the compass receiving cavity.